


Bond

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “You worked hard, Sandalphon,” Lucifer says and he hears Sandalphon’s breath catch when he sinks to his knees in front of him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



“Lucifer, I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Sandalphon,” Lucifer says with a smile and finds it returned on Sandalphon’s face. He smiles a lot these days—again. Even for other people. He had settled in well into that role as Supreme Primarch, a burden Lucifer never wanted to place on him. Even though he had made Sandalphon for that, in truth, he had always wanted to shelter him in that garden. Keep him safe. Keep him close. But things came to pass as they did and their quiet life was interrupted, torn apart. And yet, here they are.

It seems like a dream sometimes, their life on the Grandcypher. Their life in that little cafe Sandalphon made. And his little angel always says he is not as good at brewing coffee as Lucifer is, can never quite get that taste right, but Lucifer thinks it’s lovely. Sandalphon is lovely and so is all he creates. The world could not ask for a better Supreme Primarch. Lucifer could not.

Sandalphon sighs and when Lucifer opens his arms for him he slumps into his embrace. He smells like coffee and Lucifer presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“You’ve had a long day, didn’t you?” Lucifer smiles.

“This _man_ loitered around all day again today! I can’t keep him out! I should hire bouncers.”

Lucifer knows of the man he speaks—he calls himself Lucio. It had been… startling, at first, to be sure. To see yet another person with his face, with his voice. It must have been hard for Sandalphon. It pains Lucifer, to think that Sandalphon had looked upon that face and longed for him, longed for someone he couldn’t reach. That Lucifer had not had the strength to reach him.

Perhaps now, Sandalphon could relax. Be friend as well as supreme primarch.

“You worked hard, Sandalphon,” Lucifer says and he hears Sandalphon’s breath catch when he sinks to his knees in front of him.

“Lucifer, don’t—”, Sandalphon says, his voice a strangled thing, and Lucifer so loves to hear the emotions in it. The desires and wishes Sandalphon cannot hide, a temper that is uniquely his. No mere replacement, but a person, a man, one Lucifer loves dearly.

“I wish to, Sandalphon,” he whispers as he takes Sandalphon’s delicate boot, curls his hands around the slender ankle wrapped in it and presses a kiss to the tip.

“W-what are you doing?! Don’t, Lucifer! This is not what—”

“Let me, Sandalphon,” Lucifer murmurs. The leather is warm and leaves a rich taste on his lips. Lucifer’s lips part, sucking in the tip of it as he looks into Sandalphon’s eyes, wide and shocked and full of lust as they are. When Lucifer reaches up, there is a bulge in Sandalphon’s pants and his cock jumps under his hand as he presses the palm to it. He is so very lovely. When Lucifer lifts Sandalphon’s leg, so slender, so delicate, Sandalphon loses his balance and has to steady himself on his shoulders. The fingers dig in as Lucifer licks over the heel, from tip to ankle and further up. They look lovely on Sandalphon, he thinks. They make him stand proud and even so, he is still so very small. Small enough to fit comfortably in Lucifer’s arms.

“Lucifer,” Sandalphon breathes and it trails off into a delightful moan. His pale cheeks are flushed and although he may protest, he offers no resistance as Lucifer undoes the buttons of his pants and his cock is hard and heavy as it is freed. Lucifer smiles as he places a last kiss to black leather and wraps his arms around Sandalphon’s slender waist.

“You are so dear to me, Sandalphon,” Lucifer breathes against his cock and it jumps and pulses. When he wraps his lips around it and takes it in deep the way it fills his mouth makes him feel at peace. Sandalphon is here with him. Lucifer is here with Sandalphon.

“Nn, Lucifer, Lucifer _please_ ”, Sandalphon whimpers as Lucifer works him with lips and tongue, caressing the tender and hard flesh. Lucifer moans softly as Sandalphon starts thrusting, taking his mouth. Sandalphon’s cock is a comforting weight on his tongue, filling his mouth and throat, connecting them in a way that is so much more intimate than sharing coffee but no less dear to Lucifer.

“I’m going to, oh Lucifer,” Sandalphon cries as he loses himself to Lucifer’s mouth with hungry, needy, deep strokes and Lucifer can feel him throb in his mouth. He draws back and Sandalphon eyes go wide. “Lucifer, I can’t, don’t—”

“I want you to,” Lucifer says with a smile and Sandalphon cries out as he comes, painting Lucifer’s face in stripes of thick, hot come. It lands on his hair, his face, drips down his cheeks and his chin and he licks his lips to catch a taste of it. Creamy and thick and salty and so delightful.

Sandalphon slumps to his knees and starts wiping at Lucifer’s face and then _licking_ it, cleaning it.

“It’s quite alright, Sandalphon,” Lucifer chuckles and catches Sandalphon’s lips in a kiss, sharing that taste, his taste..

“It’s not, I, I…”

“Do not worry, Sandalphon”, Lucifer says and strokes his back until he stops trembling and his breathing calms. “Whatever you need, I will provide it. Let me take care of you… as you take care of the skies.”

“Then… as Supreme Primarch, let me take care of you too,” Sandalphon says and Lucifer has to smile as a slender hand curls around his cock and he sighs in pleasure. “Not out of any sense of duty… because to me, you are everything. Your smiling face is what I want to see most,” he mutters and Lucifer holds him close. He is glad Sandalphon’s skyfarer friends have made him open more to his emotions – no matter how much he may complain about them to Lucifer.

Sandalphon is warm and hard and wonderful in him and Lucifer wraps his arms and legs around him as every forceful stroke pushes him closer to his own completion.

“You feel so good, Sandalphon,” he moans and Sandalphon whimpers. He stretches for a kiss and Lucifer gladly indulges him, drinking in Sandalphon’s moans and gasps. It doesn’t take long for him to surrender himself to this pleasure, this delight and they come together this time, sharing in this wonderful sensation.

Lucifer doesn’t let go of Sandalphon, wants to keep his softening cock inside and his slight weight on his chest. He feels so whole here, with Sandalphon close.

It’s different here, from their garden. There is a bustle on the Grandcypher, the mortals come and go and there is always excitement and adventure and Sandalphon is right in the middle of it. There are dangers now Lucifer cannot protect him from as Sandalphon comes into his own powers and strengths.

But they are together again. And they can share their love under these blue skies.

And Lucifer couldn’t think of anything more lovely.


End file.
